Cómo conseguir un Rowdy
by Chewing-Strawberry
Summary: Momoko se levanta y estira los brazos en diagonal—¡Hoy les voy a enseñar cómo conseguir un Brick! /— ¡¿Que qué!/— ¡Silencio!ღღ —¡Hola, mundo! ¡Hoy les voy a enseñar cómo conseguir un Boomer! —El rubio suspira / Sí, Brick ya me había dicho algo de eso.ღღ —Soy Kaoru y hoy les voy a enseñar cómo... / Ah, no. Espero que no sea lo que pienso que estás haciendo.
1. Cómo conseguir un Brick

_¡Just read!_

_**Con peras y manzanas (Disclaimer): Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, sólo la temática en sí.**_

* * *

— ¡Hola! Soy Momoko Akatsukumi y hoy les voy a enseñar cómo…

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ah. Nada, Brick— Sonríe nerviosa mientras él se sienta a su lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Momoko…—Se acerca un poco.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Qué haces con una cámara y por qué mierda tienes mi cuaderno al lado?

—Em…yo…este…─Al no encontrar algo que la salvara, lo empuja, tirándolo al suelo de una. Momoko se levanta y estira los brazos en diagonal─ ¡Hoy les voy a enseñar cómo conseguir un Brick!

— ¡¿Que qué?!

— ¡Silencio! —Frunce el seño y vuelve a sonreír— Sin más preámbulo…

— ¡Yo no soy un preámbulo!

— ¡Que te calles! —Lo golpea, tose y actúa como toda una presentadora─ ¡Veamos el paso número uno!

— ¡¿A quién le hablas?!

**Paso uno.**

—Si aún no lo has encontrado ¡Ponte en marcha y búscalo! Ve a un lugar clásico de Brick, más precisamente a una dulcería…o robando un banco. Preferentemente la primera. Claro, si no quieres terminar con los bolsillos vacíos.

—Eso…podría ser verdad.

— ¿Lo crees, Brick? ¿En serio? —Sarcasmo.

**Paso dos.**

—Si aún no has entablado relación con él (O es tu archi-enemigo marcado por todos los modos posibles) ¡Háblale!... ¡O golpéalo con un _yo-yo _rosa! ¡Da lo mismo!

— ¡Hey!

— ¡No interrumpas!

**Paso tres.**

—Lo siguiente es tratar de llamar su atención. Puedes hacer bromas a lo grande o simplemente tirarle confeti encima mientras gritas _"¡Party Hard!". _No importa si haces el ridículo, de hecho, burlarse de los demás es lo que más le encanta al rojito. Consigue que seas el centro de su día.

—Ah, ¿Así lo hiciste?

—De hecho, hacer eso no estaba planeado.

—Pues funcionó.

—Lo sé.

**Paso cuatro.**

—Ahora que ya ha puesto los ojos en ti…ignóralo, has como que no te interesa. Es un clásico. Su vida perderá emoción y, al mismo tiempo, desarrollará un sentimiento de querer buscarte.

— ¿Eso lo sacaste de…?

—Página veintiocho, párrafo dos—Saca el cuaderno rojo y se lo muestra. Él lo agarra con fuerza y se lo quita—Es muy interesante.

— ¿Qué más leíste, rosadita?

—La verdadera razón por la que me pusiste ese apodo—Al pelirrojo se le subieron los colores al rostro.

— ¡Eso no es…!

— ¡Sh! Viene el paso cinco.

**Paso cinco.**

—Cambia por completo de actitud y empieza a invitarlo desinteresadamente a varios lugares. Ya sea al parque de diversiones, alguna fiesta, al cine, etc. Usa excusas como que la persona con la que ibas canceló, o que tenías un boleto de más… ¡Cualquier cosa! El vacilará un poco, pero, si pones una linda cara de perrito lastimado que lo cautive, aceptará sin duda.

—¡Ya deja de leer mi cuaderno! —Brick le quita de nuevo el objeto que, momentos antes, la pelirroja había vuelvo a robar. Ella habló con fastidio.

—Lo siento por querer leer lo que pensabas de mí, ¿Es eso tan malo?

— ¡Claro que sí!

**Paso seis.**

—Luego de ya haber salido unas cuantas veces con él, es probable que pasen situaciones complicadas, pero que los llevaran a tener más confianza. Ayúdalo si tiene problemas, le harás sentir que se equivocó al burlarse de ti en un principio.

— ¡Que ya dejes de leer mi cuaderno, mujer! —Le quita el cuaderno que por tercera vez ella había robado, y la jala del brazo— ¡Ya vámonos!

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera, una cosa más! —Lo empuja hasta el otro lado de la habitación, mira al frente y sonríe—Último paso.

**Paso siete.**

—Cuando ya estés segura de que ambos se sienten cómodos el uno con el otro, ¡Lánzate! Dile todo lo que sientes por él y deja que el resto fluya.

Hace un breve silencio, mira de reojo a Brick y vuelve a hablar.

—Y si, tiempo después, decides hacer un tutorial para las demás chicas que buscan lo mismo... y tu novio te descubre leyendo su cuaderno personal y exponiéndolo al mundo, simplemente…¡Corre!

— ¡No te escaparás, Momoko!

— ¡Atrápame si puedes, payasito de mamá!

— ¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de leer mi cuaderno! ¡¿Y cómo mierda me lo volviste a quitar?!

— ¡Eso, mi querido Brick, es información clasificada!

* * *

_¡Hola, gente!;9_

_Este es un thre-shot más especial:3 ¡Ya están todos listas! Los subiré en poco tiempo, depende de cómo vaya con los Reviews e_e_

_¡Espero recibirlos! ¡Díganme si les gustó!_

_-Comienzo del espacio publicitario._

_Por cierto, a los (escasos) que leen **¡Vuelve, mierda!** , no lo subiré mañana, ya que...ni siquiera he comenzado el siguiente capítulo, aunque me hago una idea._

_-Fin del espacio publicitario._

_¡Chao, chao!_

_**And I'm like  
¡Oww!**_


	2. Cómo conseguir un Boomer

_¡A leer! O...¿Leer como si estuviésemos viendo? Digo, se supone que es la grabación de un video._

**_Con Peras y Manzanas (Disclaimer):_ _¡Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen!_**

* * *

Se acomoda la cámara sobre un estante. Enfoca a la cama de dos plazas y toda la pared que hay detrás. Tras cerciorarse de que la imagen está perfecta, la joven salta al medio de la cama, cruza las piernas en la posición del hoto, coloca una almohada sobre estas y las manos encima.

Mira a la cámara y sonríe.

— ¡Hola, mundo! Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji y hoy estoy aquí para enseñarles algo de lo que una de mis mejores amigas me propuso que hiciera. Me dijo que el video que hizo ella resultó un éxito, así que…aquí estoy.

— ¡Sí, aquí estás! —Salta sobre ella, dejándola tendida.

— ¡Boomer!

— ¿Quién más sería? —Miyako se apoya boca arriba sobre sus codos y el rubio se echa de lado. Sonríe divertido— ¿Acaso me estás engañando? —Se lanza a hacerle cosquillas— ¿Eh, Miyako? ¿Es eso?

— ¡No, no, ya basta! —Ríe sin parar. ¿Por qué tenía que haber nacido con una debilidad incontrolable por las cosquillas?

Él se detiene y le da un corto beso en los labios.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Ella reacciona y recuerda lo que estaba haciendo en un principio. Se sienta de un rápido movimiento, haciendo a un lado a su novio, y vuelve a sonreírle a la cámara.

— ¡Hoy les enseñaré cómo conseguir un Boomer! —El mencionado suspira, agachando la cabeza.

—Sí, Brick ya me había dicho algo de eso. Bueno, al menos no tienes mi…

— ¡Y esto me ayudará! —Saca un cuaderno azul con una gran «B» marcada de amarillo y lo muestra a la cámara. Boomer abre los ojos como si viera al mismísimo fantasma de la ópera.

— ¡¿De dónde lo…?!

— ¡Vamos con el primer paso!

— ¡Miyako!

**Paso uno.**

—¡Necesitan conocer a su Boomer! Lo que encaja con su personalidad puede ser lo que más tranquilo y tierno se vea. Si buscan un lugar dónde encontrarlo, yo les sugiero una tienda de animales, o algún club de ayuda para estos mismos. ¡Él los ama! También podría funcionar algún parque ¡O incluso un museo!

— ¡Dame mi cuaderno!

— ¡No, ahora silencio!

**Paso dos.**

—Háblale. Busca un momento en el que él no encuentre algo, o no sepa que hacer en alguna situación, ¡Y ayúdalo!. Créanme, sucederá.

— ¡Oye!

— Lo siento, Boomer. Es la verdad.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Y vamos con el paso tres!

**Paso tres.**

—Con él no funciona lo del «Ignóralo y te buscará». No, chicas. A él lo ignoras y se quedará preocupado por una semana, comiendo helado y en posición fetal,…pero no irá en tu búsqueda.

— ¡Suelta!

—¡Que no! —Se lanza por completo para alcanzar su cuaderno, pero ella lo esquiva, provocando que termine tirado en el suelo. Miyako vuelve a sonreírle a la cámara— Si de verdad quieres que se fije en ti, solo tienes que hacer una cosa… ¡Actúa tierna, siempre funciona!

— ¡No presumas de mi debilidad!

**Paso cuatro.**

—Luego de actuar frente a él como una niña enamorada de la naturaleza (No importa si de verdad lo eres) ¡Invítalo a algún lado! Vayan a comer, a algún refugio de animales ¡O cualquier lugar que se te haga favorable! Recuerden, si vacila un poco para aceptar…¡Haz la cara del corderito en el matadero! ¡Sirve de maravilla!

Mientras tanto, Boomer estaba que se golpeaba la frente con el respaldo de la cama.

—¿Por qué tenía que escribir eso?

**Paso cinco.**

—Este es el del desinteresamiento. ¡Pero cuidado! No se trata de dejarlo a un lado, ni de ignorarlo. Esta es la parte en que, seguramente, él te invitará a salir. Aquí es cuando tienes que actuar sospechosa y rechazar unas cuantas invitaciones. Eso sí, cuando a nuestro Boomer le entra la curiosidad, no puede resistirse a investigar. Pero traten de no pasarse de la raya, pues tal vez le ganen los celos y estalle (O tal vez golpee a tu amigo hombre lobo).

— ¡Eso fue culpa del tal Cody!

— ¡Tú fuiste el que se le lanzó encima! —Grita, dejándolo haciendo chillidos de cachorrito asustado. Ella suspira, le despeina el cabello y vuelve a mirar a la cámara— ¡Veamos el paso siguiente!

**Paso seis.**

—Aquí vuelves a la carga. Dile cosas lindas, pero de forma casual, como que es el mejor de todos, que te encanta su cabello, sus ojos, etc. Se sonrojará, pero te dará las gracias y, quien sabe, puede que te devuelva el cumplido algún día.

— ¿Eso…eso dónde está? —Pregunta pasando páginas y páginas de su cuaderno, el cual, hace unos segundos, le quitó a la rubia.

—Experiencia personal. ¡Sigamos!

**Paso siete.**

— ¡Este es el último paso! Siendo un Boomer, es probable que ya haya dado señales de si le gustas. Ahora solo te queda decirle si tú también sientes lo mismo. No se te hará muy difícil, pero, si no lo haces tú, es posible que él no lo haga hasta próximo aviso.

— ¡Yo no soy así!

— ¡Sí, sí lo eres!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí! ¡Está escrito aquí! ¿Ves? ¡Aquí! —Le muestra una línea con su propia letra en el cuaderno azul.

— ¡Deja de robármelo! —Le quita el objeto. Ella suspira.

—Bueno, si no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para mostrármelo, está bien. Yo comprendo, en serio—Empieza a hablar en voz cada vez más baja—Tienes tus razones y yo…

—No, no, no. No me vengas con esa cara, Miyako—Ella hace un mohín y luego sonríe desafiante.

— ¡Bien! Pero entonces haré otra cosa—Se acerca a la cámara—Oigan esto, ¡Mi Boomer aún le teme al…! —Al darse cuenta de lo que su querida novia iba a soltar, le cubre la boca y sonríe a la cámara.

—B-Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por ver cómo conseguir un…yo—Frunce el seño extrañado por lo raro del asunto, y vuelve a sonreír— ¡Adiós!

— ¡Déjame contarles!

— ¡Nunca!

* * *

_¡Hola!:9_

_Sí, prefiero decir "Cody" porque es más rápido y sencillo...y así lo conocí a rubio, con ese nombre:3_

_Aún faltan un one-shot y el especial c:_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron Reviews! Tranquilas, ya se viene el de Kaoru xd_

_¡Nos leemos! _

_¡Chao, chao!_

**_And I'm like  
¡Oww!_**


	3. Cómo conseguir un Butch

_¡He vuelto...después de dos insignificantes días! ¡A leer! O...¡ver! O... ¡Ver...¿leyendo?!_

_Ya dije eso...¡Como sea!_

**_Con Peras y Manzanas (Disclaimer)_****_: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, solo la temática en sí._**

* * *

Coge una caja de jugo, la coloca sobre la barra de la cocina y se sienta en un banco frente a esta. Coloca la cámara estratégicamente para que la enfocara a ella y parte de la barra, y sonríe algo forzadamente.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto—Se dice a sí misma—Me las van a pagar, chicas—Suspira sonoramente, sorbe de su jugo, dejándolo en su mano, y sonríe, decidida a terminar ese video— ¡Hola, interesadas! Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara y no hago esto por que quiera, sino porque me amenazaron con romper mi patineta y encerrarme en el armario del conserje con un flautista—Repite sus actos—Bueno, me he enterado de que muchas de ustedes no están satisfechas con que sólo les hayan enseñado cómo conseguir un Rowdy azul y rojo… ¡Sino que ahora quieren uno verde! —Vuelve a suspirar—De acuerdo, les concederé el deseo. Así que, hoy les enseñaré cómo…

—Ay, no. Espero que no sea lo que pienso que estás haciendo.

—Hola, idiota—Butch se sienta en la banca de al lado, que también está enfocada, y mira a la cámara con sospecha. Al ver que no diría nada, Kaoru continúa, mirando al frente— Hoy les enseñare cómo conseguir un imbécil, digo, un Butch.

El mencionado se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano y suspira.

— ¿También tú?

—Lo siento, fui amenazada cruelmente.

— ¿La patineta y el flautista?

—Exacto.

—Te comprendo, te comprendo.

—Bueno, me contaron por ahí que utilizaron información privada de los chicos para estos videos—Mira a la cámara.

—Sí, mis hermanos me dijeron algo de eso—Sonríe arrogantemente—Pero tú no podrás encontrar el mío, ya que yo lo escondí muy…

— ¡Y ahora leamos un poco del cuaderno del idiota! —Muestra y abre un cuaderno verde con líneas negras. Se aclara la garganta— _"¿Por qué mierda estoy quedándome embobado con la verdecita esa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? ¿Estoy enfermo o qué?" _—Lo mira— ¿Es en serio, Butch? ¿Butch? —Nota que está pasmado y en shock. Pasa una mano frente a él y se encoge de hombros—Bueno, aprovechemos.

**Paso uno.**

—Esto empieza igual que los demás. ¡Tienen que buscar un Butch propio! Para el carácter que tiene este idiota, deben buscar en algún campo de fútbol, una tienda de patinetas, de discos de música, en algún ring de lucha, o cosas así.

Se oye una tos fuerte.

— ¿Estás bien, tarado? —Le golpea la espalda para ayudarlo.

—Sí, solo me impacté tanto que olvide respirar. ¿Podrías traerme un…?

— ¡Y ahora vayamos al siguiente paso!

—Sí, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, ¿eh?—Sarcasmo.

**Paso dos.**

—A él no tienes que agradarle, tienes que impresionarlo. ¿Me entienden? Tienes que aparecer en su vida como alguien que puede superarlo en algo en que él se creía el mejor.

—Soy el mejor.

—Sí, sí, claro—Lo descarta con un ademán de mano.

**Paso tres.**

— ¡Rétalo! A él le encantan los retos, siempre trata de superar a los demás.

—Oye, oye, ¿Cómo que «trata»?

—Nada, no he dicho nada.

— ¡No, dime qué…!

— ¡Y ahora vamos con el siguiente paso!

— ¡No ignores mi maravillosa hermosura, mujer!

**Paso cuatro.**

—Créanme cuando les digo que, por cosas del destino, se volverán a encontrar, aún si no tienes ni idea de cómo se llama. Esperen—Mira a su derecha— Butch ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

El aludido, que estaba buscando el cable de la computadora, voltea.

—Em…nada, verdecita, nada—Le sonríe nervioso y vuelve a su búsqueda, decidido a no dejar que ningún video que lo hiciera parecer débil, fuera subido a internet.

**Paso cinco.**

—Ya debes saber qué lugares él frecuenta, ¿cierto? Pues es momento de ir…pero con un acompañante. Pídele a algún amigo, conocido, ¡O incluso tu hermano!, que vaya contigo a ese lugar. Estará muerto de celos, se los aseguro al cien por cien. Como que su nombre es Botch.

— ¡Butch!

— ¡Como sea!

**Paso seis.**

—Luego de una "linda charla" (escena de celos) sobre tu aparición anterior con un chico diferente, necesitas cambiar de táctica. Dile algo que te lleve a pasar más tiempo con él, como que tienes boletos extra para espectáculo de lucha libre y que no tenías a nadie más que quisiera ir, o que necesitas opiniones para comprarte una nueva patineta, ¡Etc.!

—Ah, yo recuerdo que hiciste la primera.

—Sí, pero en mi caso sí era verdad.

— ¿En serio? —Alza una ceja.

—Bueno…media verdad, ¿sí? No quería tener que llevar al imbécil de Ace.

**Paso siete.**

—Este paso varía, pues lo más probable es que, en un arranque de ira, termine diciéndote todo lo que siente por ti y te bese. Aunque, en cierto caso, eso ya estaba planeado, ¿No es así, Butch? —Lo mira.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— ¡Claro que es verdad, está escrito en tu cuaderno!

— ¡Ya devuélvemelo! —Trata de alcanzarlo, pero ella lo esquiva.

—No lo creo, hay muchas cosas interesantes en esta cosa—Agita el objeto, se levanta y empieza a correr por toda la cocina.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, verdecita! ¡No leas mi cuaderno!

— ¡Mira, que extraño, ahora quiero leerlo!

— ¡No lo hagas, Kaoru!

— ¡Que interesante, me pregunto por qué esto estará escrito dentro de un corazón!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! ¡Espera! ¿Qué…? —Lee lo dicho— ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con esto, Butch?!

— ¡Mierda! ¡Corre, Butch, corre! —Se dice a sí mismo mientras cambia de dirección y la persecución se invierte.

— ¡Vuelve acá, idiota!

— ¡No te olvides que soy tu novio!

— ¡Sí! ¡Un novio muerto!

— ¡No! ¡En la cara no!

* * *

_¡Y...nada! No tengo nada más que decir excepto que pronto subiré el especial, aunque aún me falta un poco. Trataré de terminarlo hoy:3_

_-Comienzo del espacio publicitario._

_Como habrán notado...aún no subo __**¡Vuelve, mierda! **... ¡Pero lo haré! ¡Ténganlo por seguro! Lo único que puedo decir es que empezará lo de las bandas musicales...y volverán algunos sentimientos a escena ¿Podrán controlarlos? ¡Sépanlo en el siguiente episodio de...!. Ok, mucha publicidad. Parezco comercial de radio._

_En otras noticias (Ok, no), tengo otro One-shot listo para ser publicado, pero no sé si hacerlo pronto. Les dejare un "Trailer" para que se hagan una idea._

_ღღ ღღ ღღ ღღ ღღ _

Uno, dos, tres objetos tecnológicos al suelo. Y es que ¡ya estaba harta!, ¡Se había obsesionado con _ella_! ¡Y lo peor era que…!

— ¡_Ella_ no existe! ¡Es un programa! ¡Ya basta de todo esto, Brick!

_ღღ ღღ ღღ ღღ ღღ _

— ¡Ella existe, Momoko! ¡Yo la creé!

— ¡Exacto! ¡Tú la creaste! ¡No ha nacido de alguien, no creció hasta hacerse adolescente! ¡No es humana! ¡No es una persona, **es un holograma**!

ღღ ღღ ღღ

— ¿Her…Hermosa?

—Sus ojos rosados como dos pequeñas perlas y su hermoso y largo cabello pelirrojo…

—Yo…Yo también tengo el cabello y los ojos de ese color. ¿Acaso no fue de mí de quien sacaste esas cualidades físicas? ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?

_ღღ ღღ ღღ ღღ ღღ_

-Fin del espacio publicitario.

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Nos leemos en el especial!

¡Chao, chao!

**And I'm like  
¡Oww!**


	4. Venganza Tricolor

_¡Yay! Heme aquí, con el especial :'D_

**_Con Peras y Manzanas(Disclaimer): Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Aunque sigo queriendo robar a Dai)._**

* * *

—De acuerdo… ¿Alguna sabe por qué nos trajeron aquí? —Mira a sus amigas y estas responden unánimamente.

—No tengo ni idea.

Las tres están paradas junto a un poste en el parque, todas con una citación de su Rowdy. Miran alrededor y…nada, ¡Nada! No están por ningún lado, ni sus luces.

—Bueno, ¡Ya estuvo! No pienso quedarme aquí como tarada a esperar a ese trío de imbéciles, yo me largo.

— ¡No, Kaoru! ¡Espera! —La agarra del brazo y hace silencio. Susurra— ¿Oyes eso?

— ¿De qué hablas, Momoko?

— ¡Sh! —Más silencio, y luego unos murmullos— ¡Eso!

—Creo que viene detrás de ese árbol—Avisa Miyako. Las tres se acercan sigilosamente y asoman sus cabezas. Oyen un diálogo.

—Bueno, gente. Cómo seguro ya sabrán muchos de ustedes, han estado circulando unos videos de cómo conseguir a uno de nosotros—Habla Boomer, sentado bajo la copa del árbol y con una cámara arreglada para enfocar gran lado de la parte baja del lugar.

—Todos hechos por cada una de nuestras queridas novias—Sigue Brick.

—Y es por eso que hemos decidido devolverles la jugada—Sonríe Butch, triunfante.

—Así que hoy hemos venido a enseñarles…

Intercambian miradas, mientras que las chicas estaban abriendo cada vez más los ojos al imaginarse lo que seguía.

— ¡Cómo conseguir a una Powerpuff Girl Z!

— ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?!

—Ah, miren —Dice Brick, sin dejar de mirar a la cámara—Justo acaban de llegar—Enfoca la vista en Momoko—Hola, amor.

— ¡Que «amor» ni que nada! ¡¿Qué estupidez están haciendo ahora?!

— ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así?! —Corrobora la rubia, mirando a Boomer.

— ¡Son un trío de imbéciles, de hecho! —Les sigue Kaoru, casi ahorcando al pelinegro.

—Oh, son tan lindas—Le dice Brick a la cámara, con un toque de sarcasmo— ¿Verdad, chicos?

—Las mejores.

—Oye, Boomer. ¿No dijiste que tenías algo que nos ayudaría?

—Es cierto—Busca en su mochila y saca tres cuadernos de diferentes colores— ¡Esto servirá!

— ¡¿Qué caraj…?! —La interrumpe el pelirrojo. El rubio le alcanza un cuaderno rosa.

— ¡Bueno, comencemos por la líder!

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

— ¡Veamos!

**Paso uno.**

—Al ser una dulce-maniática, es muy probable que la encuentres en una dulcería gigantesca, aunque también puedes hallarla en una tienda de cómics y mangas...o babeando por Johnny Cosmo.

— ¡Trae aquí ese cuaderno!

— ¡Sueña, rosadita!

— ¡¿Les digo el porqué de ese apodo?!

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo terminé rogando yo?!

**Paso dos.**

—Hay que atraer su mirada con alguna cosa que ella esté buscando. Por ejemplo, si está a punto de tomar el último ejemplar de un manga… ¡Agárralo primero! Te perseguirá para alcanzarlo y estarás todo el día en su mente.

— ¡Pensando cómo matarte la próxima vez que te encuentre! ¡Brick, dame eso!

**Paso tres.**

—Luego tienes que hablarle las veces que puedas, siempre acabando con una burla que ella terminará por perdonar al oír tu voz grave y sensual.

— ¡No leas eso, idiota! —Lo golpea con una roca.

— ¡Ten más cuidado de a dónde lanzas tus rocas!

— ¡Me importa un pepino, rojito!

— ¡El pepino es verde!

**Paso cuatro.**

—Ahora, si ella empieza a dejarte de lado, ¡Sal con todas las chicas que puedas y refriégaselas en la cara! Se morirá de los celos y querrá degollar a cada una.

— ¿Quién no? —Dice ella con los brazos cruzados. Los demás asienten.

**Paso cinco.**

—Invítala a algún sitio de vez en cuando, no dudará en aceptar. Aunque estará un poco rara al imaginar las diferentes situaciones extrañas que pudieran suceder. Desde caerse de un árbol, hasta tener…em…Momoko ¿Qué significa «Chucu chucu»?

— ¡Cállate! —Le lanza al gato de la esquina.

— ¡No me lances animales no identificados!

— ¡Pobrecito! —Miyako va en su auxilio. Del gato, no de Brick.

— ¡¿Y yo qué?!

— ¡Sigue con el paso seis!

**Paso seis.**

—Cuando…—Tose—Ag, bola de pelo—Sacude la cabeza—Cuando ya lleven tiempo saliendo como amigos (sospechosos amigos), y tengan más confianza entre sí; haz algunos actos románticos, pero de forma desinteresada. Querrá creer que la quieres más que antes.

—Aw—Dicen los otros, haciendo un mohín con algo de burla. Momoko frunce la boca y se sonroja a más no poder.

— ¡Silencio!

**Paso siete.**

—Si es ella la que se declara primero, entonces no tengas miedo de decirle lo que tú sientes por ella. ¡Todo saldrá perfecto! Claro, si no llegan cincuenta villanos y se les echan encima.

—Recuerdo eso.

—Sí, yo también. Fue hermoso.

—Sí…—Sonríe con nostalgia y luego sacude la cabeza. Finge dulzura— ¿Ya terminaste, amor?

—Sí, ¿p-por qué?

— ¡Porque te voy a matar, tarado!

— ¡Corre que te atrapa! —Animan todos.

Y así empieza la persecución, la cual pasa a segundo plano al comenzar el otro tutorial.

—Bueno…ahora me toca a mí—Habla el rubio y abre el cuaderno azul. Mira a la cámara— ¡Comencemos!

— ¡No te atrevas!

**Paso uno.**

—A una Miyako la puedes encontrar en algún parque con mucha naturaleza, en una tienda de animales (Como yo) o en cualquier otro lugar relacionado con eso (Repito, como yo).

Miyako habla con voz tranquila e inocente, pero perturbadora a la vez.

—Boomer, devuélveme eso o te juro que tu linda carita de muñeco de fábrica terminará pegada dentro del buzón de correo—Sonríe feliz y extiende su mano a la espera de su cuaderno.

—Por…por más traumático que eso haya sido, no te lo daré—Ella parpadea seguido, aún sonriente.

— ¿Qué dijiste, amor?

—Uh-Oh, con el cuaderno de Miyako nadie se mete—Dijeron sus amigas, cada una escondiéndose detrás de los Rowdys, de los cuales uno tenía una enorme marca roja en su cabeza. Ahora sí que era el rojito.

Butch habló con miedo, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja de azules.

— ¿Soy yo…o los ojos de la rubia…ya no son tan celestes?

— ¿Tú… también lo ves? —Habla igual su hermano—Me alegra saber que no estoy más tarado por el golpe.

**Paso dos.**

—Tal vez ya habrán tenido su segundo encuentro. Aunque no seas tan tonto como ella piensa, te servirá para que se ofrezca a ayudarte. Te verá como un chico tierno y adorable que actúa como un niño pequeño.

Las tres jóvenes le dedicaron una mirada perturbadora.

— ¿Dijiste…ac-tuar? —Miyako ya tenía un tic en el párpado derecho.

—S-Sí

— ¡Te hemos estado ayudando todo el año pensando que estabas más vacío que un coco!

— ¡No me peguen!

**Paso tres.**

—Trátala con cuidado y se lo más caballeroso que puedas al estar con ella, eso es lo que busca en un chico. Puede que ella siempre se vea tierna y te cautive con eso, pero recuerda: Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada.

— ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?! —Habla entre furiosa e indignada.

**Paso cuatro.**

—De acuerdo, sé que es un poco extraño que la chica invite al chico a salir, pero… ¡En mi defensa, no tuve la oportunidad! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

— ¡Boomer!

— ¡Ya! —Tose y vuelve a la seriedad de hace unos momentos— Si ella te invita a salir…

— ¡Y vaya que lo hizo!

— ¡Cállense! —Mira a la cámara—Si lo hace, ¡No dudes en aceptar! Aunque sea extremadamente bochornoso —Masculla esto último.

—Y sí que lo fue…

**Paso cinco.**

—Si cuando por fin estás obteniendo confianza e intentando invitarla ahora tú a salir, ella te rechaza algunas veces ¡Tranquilidad! No debes montarte historias en tu cabeza ni actuar como detective y seguirla a todos lados.

—Lo cual sí hizo—Susurraron, obteniendo una mirada fulminante del rubio.

—Tampoco vayas a culpar a gente por sus acciones ni a ponerte de chismoso por ahí.

—Y no olvides lo del lobo.

— ¡Ya te dije que fue su culpa!

— ¡No es su culpa que actuaras como imbé…!

— ¡Miyako! —Interrumpen sus amigas, cubriéndole la boca a la rubia.

**Paso seis.**

—Cada cosa que ella haga por ti, ¡devuélvesela! Es una cuestión de «da y recibirás». Si ella te dice algo lindo, ¡haz lo mismo!

—Pero no devuelvas exactamente el mismo cumplido, es extraño—Suspira Miyako.

**Paso siete.**

—Si ella es la que da el primer paso…

— ¡Ya entendimos que ella es la que hace todo primero!

— ¡No es mi culpa!

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡¿Y?! —Les muestra la lengua, como un niño pequeño, y vuelve a su tutorial—Si ella se te declara, ¡hazlo también! Pero tienes que hacerlo en grande, más cursi y romántico, aún si no es completamente tu estilo.

— ¿Quie…quieres decir que…? ¡¿Yo te obligué a hacerlo?! —Empieza a temblar como si fuera a llorar y hace un pequeño mohín.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Tú no hiciste nada malo!

La rubia se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y sale corriendo de ahí. Boomer le sigue.

— ¡Te obligué!

— ¡Que no, Miyako!

Los demás se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano y niegan lentamente con la cabeza.

Ay, rubios.

Se oye una fuerte inhalación que da paso al último tutorial.

—Y, como siempre, ¡Lo mejor para el final!

—Já, ¿lo mejor? —Kaoru se cruza de brazos, a sabiendas de lo que seguía.

—Claro…—Se le acerca—Tú.

—Ajá. Con eso no conseguirás que no meta todo tu hermoso rostro en el horno para navidad. Dormirás con el pavo, idiota.

—Había que intentarlo—Se encoge de hombros, coge el último cuaderno que quedaba por abrir y mira a la cámara— ¡Comencemos!

— ¿Alguien ha visto mi bate de béisbol?

**Paso uno.**

—A una Kaoru—Se oye una tos forzada—De acuerdo, a mí Kaoru—Vuelve a oírse, pero esta vez con indignación— ¡Bien, a Kaoru! ¿Contenta?

—Lo suficiente.

— ¿Evitará que le eches salsa a mi cara antes de meterla al horno?

—Quizás.

Butch da un fuerte suspiro de resignación, se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa ladina, y vuelve con lo que decía.

—Para hallar a una hermosa novia como la mía—Un leve «imbécil» se oye—, tienes que buscarla en algún parque de _skate_, en algún ring de lucha (Al igual que a mí), en algún partido de fútbol (la hallarán fácilmente, teniendo en cuenta que no hay muchas chicas que jueguen rodeadas de chicos solamente), o en lugares similares.

**Paso dos.**

—Suelen ser muy irritables, por lo que necesitas hacer que explote para que te preste atención.

—Espera, Butch—Lo detiene Momoko, luego gira la cabeza, incitando al pelinegro a hacer lo mismo, y alza una ceja— ¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?

De un lado está Kaoru, muy decidida y con un pie sobre una pelota de fútbol; del otro, un rubio no-oxigenado que estaba entre asustado y decidido (Con una carismática animadora a unos pasos de él), y su rojizo hermano mayor, el cual tiene furia emanando de su cuerpo y una gran marca roja en su rostro.

— ¡Te daré tu merecido!

— ¿Me darás un chocolate? ¡Ay, gracias! —Contesta Kaoru con muy fingida dulzura y una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Hermano! ¡¿Cómo la soportas?! —Dice el rubio al tiempo que mira al pelinegro, el cual solo se encoge de hombros.

—Ni idea, me encantan las mujeres difíciles.

— ¡Brick! —La pelirroja se le acerca preocupada y pone su mano sobre la marca, la cual (curiosamente) tiene una forma similar— ¡Kaoru, te dije que no lo deformaras hasta después de navidad!

— ¡Y hubiese cumplido mi promesa (al menos un rato más) si no hubiese sido por el comentario fuera de lugar de tu querido novio tomate!

— ¡¿Ahora qué hiciste?! —Acusa al tiempo que le golpea levemente la frente, como si de un perro se tratase.

— ¡Auch! ¡¿Y por qué le haces caso a ella y no a mí?!

— ¡Ey! ¡¿Puedo seguir con mi parte del tutorial, grupo de lunáticos?!

**Paso tres.**

—Si ella te menosprecia, la cosa es segura: terminará en un reto. Empiece quien empiece. ¡Acéptalo! Y si pierdes, siempre podrás decir que la dejaste ganar.

—Ahí está, ¡Ahí está! ¡Sabía que era verdad! —En el fondo (no tan fondo), Kaoru siempre supo que ella era la mejor.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta Butch al ver a sus tarados hermanos tumbados sobre el césped, ambos con una enorme silueta de balón en sus caras, y a las respectivas novias a un lado de ellos.

—No preguntes—Dicen las susodichas a la par, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por los chicos.

**Paso cuatro.**

—Seguramente ya se habrán visto las caras en alguna otra ocasión, ¡no te alteres! Seguirá pasando.

— ¡¿Qué tiene el destino en contra de nosotras?!

—No lo sé, Momoko…no lo sé…—Contestan las otras dos.

**Paso cinco.**

—Todos han oído eso de «Ojo por ojo, diente por diente», ¿cierto? ¡Y no, Boomer! No es literal.

— ¡Ey!

—De acuerdo, esto me lleva a que si ella aparece con alguna «forma de vida estúpida con cara de rata con indigestión no identificada», ¡Devuélvesela! Ve con un par de chicas a algún lugar donde sepas que estará... ¡Y refriégaselas en su cara! —Rueda los ojos— ¡Y que no, Boomer! ¡No es literal!

**Paso seis.**

—Puede que…estalles tú primero de los celos… ¡Pero eso no impide que ella también caiga!

— ¡Sólo continúa! —Gritan todos, incluso la gente que sólo pasaba por ahí.

— ¡Bien! —Suspira—Trata de encontrar cualquier excusa para salir o encontrarte con ella en algún lugar, aparecerás más tiempo en su memoria.

—Sonó tan típico de Boomer.

— ¿Voy por mal camino?

—Oh sí.

— ¡¿Qué tienen en mi contra, ah?! —Hola, Boomer.

**Paso siete.**

—Usualmente, vas a tener que ser tú el que se le declare, ya que ella es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir sus sentimientos.

—Excesivamente orgullosa—Dicen todos al tiempo que ruedan los ojos.

— ¡Déjenme a mí y a mi orgullo en paz! ¡¿Sí?!

—Pero cuando estamos solos, ahí sí que no quieres que te deje en paz ¿No, Kaoru?

Aquel comentario estúpido, al igual que el de su hermano de color rojo, termina en golpe. Un muy, pero muy duro golpe.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!

—Oh, Kao-ru—Canturrean sus amigas con una voz ya muy conocida para ella. La susodicha se queda estática y gira lentamente—Adivina quién te encontró.

Oh por dios.

— ¡Dai! —Si a alguien le temía, era a su hermano mayor. Y por supuesto, no era el más liberal que digamos.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Kaoru? —Pregunta con cierta burla y enojo.

—N-Nada

Butch se recuperó y se acercó un poco a él con la mano extendida a modo de saludo.

— ¡Ah, cuñado! ¡Qué bueno que te…! ¡Mier…! —Por supuesto, no sabía que tenía novio. Y menos que era el estúpido Rowdy del medio. Recupera el aire luego de un buen rato y grita— ¡¿Por qué fue ese golpe?!

— ¡Por idiota!

— ¡¿Y tenía que ser en el estómago?!

— ¡¿Acaso querías que fuera en tu…?!

— ¡Demasiada información, Kaoru! —Detienen las otras dos chicas.

— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? —Pregunta Dai a los otros Rowdy's, a lo que Brick intenta responder.

—Nosotros somos sus…Ay, todo me da vueltas.

. . .

—Y…se desmayó. ¿Tenías que ser tan dura, Momoko?

—Pues sí—El rubio las mira a ambas con confusión.

—Chicas, ¿Qué acaso él no sabe que ustedes son nuestras…? —Pum.

. . .

—Miyako…

La rubia mira a todos lados, inocente, y se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Qué? No encontré una rama.

— ¡¿Y tenía que ser con el carro de helados?!

—Creo que ya voy entendiendo de que va todo esto…—Habla Dai con auto suficiencia—Será una exclusiva—Da media vuelta y se dispone a irse del lugar.

Las chicas imaginan lo que sucedería si él les contara a sus familias sus recientes relaciones, y salen corriendo con la esperanza de alcanzarlo antes de que llegue, dejando a sus tarados novios adoloridos.

— ¡No, Dai! ¡Espera, vuelve! ¡No cuentes nada! ¡Te daremos lo que quieras!

— ¡¿Y nosotros qué?!

— ¡Muéranse!

—Eso es crueldad.

Entonces, el pelinegro (que es el único en estar de pie) se acerca a la cámara.

—Parece que esto es todo. Y recuerden, si encuentran unas novias como las nuestras…buena suerte.

Sin más, presiona el botón de apagado.

* * *

_¡Y se acabóooooo! TTuTT_

_¡Muchas (y muchas) gracias por todos los Reviews! __Amo esta página3_

_¡Nos leemos próximamente!_

_ ¡Chao, chao!_

_****__I get all tonge tied and twisted._


End file.
